Kingdom of Kunai
by TrinitySilph
Summary: Two worlds of the multi-verse collide with bizzare results.  -A set of one-shots and shorts that can be read alone or as a whole.  Various pairings and scenarios; open to requests.
1. Introduction

Look at me when I'm talking to you. I have something to say, a story to tell, and not much time to say it. We'll get nowhere if with you're not even listening. Ok, here we go.

The story I'm about to tell happened several years ago, or maybe just today. Or maybe it will happen next week, or a hundred years from now. You don't know, and I'm not going to tell you. Just remember that the worlds on which this happened are not our own. Ahh, caught you there, didn't I? I said "worlds." Not "world," "worlds." Plural. With an 's.' That means there are more than one, and there is indeed what we would call "alien life" in the wide universe.

Well no shit, Sherlock. Of course there is. There are countless worlds out there – all you need do to see them is look up on a cloudless night when the stars are shining. Yup, that's them. All glittering and sparkling in the velvet black, to coin a rather cliched phrase. A million worlds, all waiting to be explored. Probably not by you, of course. Not in this day and age, and not when there are so many people braver, smarter, faster and generally more suited to the task than you. Not when you're still clinging to the idea that you and your people are the only sentient race out there. Hell, you still think you're the only human race in the universe, don't you?

You're wrong. There are other humans out there. Of course, they're stronger, faster, braver and smarter than your race, and generally better, but I digress. The point is that you're not alone, and those stars prove it. And don't get me started on the multi-verse, that wonderfully complicated, never-ending, interconnecting set of universes that overlaps and separates and has been forever and will be until the end of time. But again, that's a whole other story. On second thought, it really does make a whole lot of sense when you see where I'm going with this.

See, it's possible that sometimes people have counterparts in other worlds due to the overlapping of the multi-verse. That's what happened in this set of adventures: two worlds separated by the veils of time and space floated close enough to one another to touch and suddenly –BAM! A new adventure of parallels starts, totally out of the control of any being on either world. And I mean, really, what would you do? How could you stop it? Some people want to exploit it, some want to run away, some want to launch a preemptive strike before those mysterious, but obviously evil, strangers on the other world can attack first, and you're stuck in the middle of it all. If all you can think to do is try to survive, you're probably in the same mindset as the characters I'm about to introduce.

Now add in another teeny tiny factor: despite the fact that all these people are varying degrees of powerful and have already fought battles most people could never dream of, none of them is older than seventeen. Yeah, you heard me. They're just kids. Of course, there are some adults scattered around the place too, but a lot of them are evil, manipulative bastards with too much free time on their hands. (Has no one ever told these freaks to get a job? Oh yeah, almost forgot: this crap is their job.)

And so, with that fresh in your mind, I offer you the chance to turn back. You don't have to read this. Hell, you probably won't like it. I can't dazzle your mind and ensnare your senses; I can't weave a world in perfect prose to tell your mind's eye exactly what to paint on the blank canvas behind your eyes. I'm no professional story teller, and you, my friend, are reading fanfiction.

Yeah, I just burst your bubble: none of that trippy alien crap is actually real. You're about to read a fanfiction, and that means work that is certainly not on par with the original series or original fiction as a whole (Although I do tip my hat to fanauthors who actually know how to write properly, and don't think I'm not giving a one-finger salute to the many Sue-ridden crapfests of original fiction).

Fanfiction means a fan's interpretation, not the be all and end all of actual plot, continuation, or relationships. If you're here because you want to see exactly what would really happen, leave now: that's an impossible request as I am not involved in either series in any way. If you're here because you want to see hawt yaoi and horrifyingly overdone angst, get the hell out. Now.

... ...

Ok, that should have weeded out the scary ones, which leaves just you and me. In that case, I'll end with one final request: if you're going to critique me, please remember that fanfiction is a hobby, not a career path. Of course I'm going to exercise my creative abilities and writing talent, but I'm not going to attack it with all the editing skills at my command and yes, there will be multiple mistakes. That said, I welcome constructive criticism and I promise not to snark your head off. I'm actually not too nasty, honest!

And finally (no really!), although they will be in some semblance of order, this is not a chapter-based epic, it's a collection of shorts and one-shots. If that's ok with you, I invite you to click the "next" button and see how screwed up my mind can really make _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Naruto Shippuden._ (But if it's not ok, just leave. I won't be offended.)

Welcome to the _Kingdom of Kunai._


	2. The Black Chamber

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the first segment of the chain that will make up _Kingdom of Kunai. _I don't know how long I'll run the series for, or what the subject matter will be, but from what my mind's been cooking up for me it looks like it should be fairly varied. This first segment was inspired in part by "The Black Chamber" by Blind Guardian, essentially because it's been stuck in my head all week as of this writing and it won't go away until I do something about it.

I mentioned this on my front page, but just in case anyone missed it, **_I don't own any of this. _**This series of one-shots and shorts is mine, but none of the original material belongs to me in any way, shape or form. Of course, you're reading a story "published" on a website devoted to fanfiction so I won't insult your intelligence and pretend you didn't know that.

Everyone settled? Then away we go!

* * *

It was like being in a box. There was no other way to say it, really. Though the dark stretched on and on into the abyss, still there existed an overwhelming sense of being trapped, pressed; it was a claustrophobic eternity of nothingness. He reached out a hand, watched as it, inexplicably lit as if by a spotlight, sank into the dark before him. Nothing. He could see himself as surely as if he stood under the full light of the sun back home, but everywhere else was just... black. A never-ending abyss, that's what this was, and he was determined to find a way out.

Back then, when everything was so easy, he had had dreams. Of course he had: who didn't dream? His dreams were unattainable, and yet ever so easy to grasp, to hold in the palm of one's hand to admire and cherish. Dreams of a brighter future, of the satisfaction of knowing he was right. They had all told him he was a fool, of course... except for those precious two so close to his heart. They would have come with him. They would have fought with him, braved any danger with him, if only... but there was the rub, the catch, the snag in what could have been a perfect adventure. If only. How he would have loved to ball up his fist and slug the poor fool responsible for those words.

"If only" is such a regretful phrase. It haunts and it pesters and it limits the future until there is simply nothing left to focus on but "if only." This was his problem exactly. If only he hadn't left on an impulse. If only he hadn't followed his darkest instincts to the detriment of all he loved. Now he was alone, unable even to cry out for help, for no one would be able to hear him here but the shadows.

They loved to tell him he was exaggerating, that his guilt wasn't nearly as much as he thought. They loved to tell him he had been professionally manipulated and that it wasn't his fault. Poor fools. They really had no idea. Everything he had done before falling fully into darkness had been his own choice. He could have told the witch no. He could have sought to complete his goals on his own. And yet he had followed his heart and chosen power over goodness. When did _that_ become a good idea? He remembered her saying, the girl of his dreams, that she was proud of him for overcoming the dark and returning to them. He wished he had had the strength to tell her the dark was still just as strong in him as it had ever been. No, he couldn't walk through the dark corridors anymore, but he still had the shields, the aura blasts, the memories.

Ahh yes, the memories. How they haunted him. Even, or perhaps especially, in this abysmal blackness they danced before his eyes in a blur of guilt and regret fit to overpower the strongest of hearts, and he was certainly not counted in that hallowed number. It was like the ghosts of his past desired to shatter what was left of his heart: every night he woke gasping for air, feeling his limbs moving of their own accord, seeing the terrified face of the girl he loved. Chilled by a cold sweat, he would rise from the tangle of bedsheets and cross the room to his window to watch the moon on the drifting waves. The silver streaks of light on the peacefully sloshing deep calmed his heart until eventually he could no longer hear the echo of malicious laughter deep within himself. No matter the lies he told them, his best friends, the demon was not gone. The demon still haunted him. The demon still whispered lies amidst the turmoil of his heart and tried to sow the seeds of darkness there. As if it wasn't half-dark already.

In the abyss, floating, standing and falling all at once, trapped by claustrophobic dark, he scoffed. Enough. He had to get out of the dark so he could get home and, for once, stay there. He wasn't about to let himself be taken from his home and loved ones a second time, no matter what fate threw at him. If he left again, it would be on his own terms, maybe on the raft they had all built that fateful summer.

He took a hesitant step into the dark and, finding that he didn't drop into some horrendous trap, continued on. It was time to go home.

"So who is he?"  
The query was blunt, loud, and everything about it entirely expected. Swiping a stray pink strand from her face, Sakura controlled, with great personal restraint, a snarky response.  
"Well how am I supposed to know that, Naruto? He's not awake to tell us, idiot."  
So much for willpower.

The patient had shown up several hours previously, laying just outside the village in the forest, mostly hidden by foliage and apparently comatose. The Anbu scout who found him tried to wake him up, but the strange teenager had simply refused to so much as twitch. Given to Sakura as a special assignment by her teacher, the lady Tsunade, he had been as much a pain in the rear as a relief. On one hand, she could relax without any stressful missions. On the other, she was supposed to ID the kid and he was carrying absolutely no identifying marks, trinkets, cards or anything else. Maybe that was why she had snapped at Naruto for such a simple question.  
"Well excuse me for breathing," the brilliantly-clad shinobi was muttering. "Why don't you just wake him up, then?"  
All she could do was sigh. "Because he won't wake up – the guy who brought him in already tried." She laid a hand on the stranger's forehead, testing his temperature. _He's too cool, and I don't like how clammy his skin is. _Whatever this kid's story was, Sakura was willing to bet it wasn't too pleasant. "Naruto," An idea struck her, potentially a solution to their dilemma. "Could you do me a favour?" He squinted, instantly suspicious.  
"What?"  
"Oh, don't worry. I just need you to go find Neji for me, if he's in the village. Maybe he can see if there's something wrong with his internal functions or chakra flow." She gestured to the sleeping stranger. "The Byakugan would be helpful, you know?"  
Naruto grinned and nodded. "Oh, that's easy! Sure, I'll do it."  
She caught his arm as he turned to leap out the open window. "Don't you dare stop at Ichiraku on your way." Her eyes were the only warning he needed.  
"Yeah, yeah, no ramen. Back in a bit!" And he was gone, the gauzy curtains fluttering breezily in the gust left by his exit.

Sakura turned back to her project. As a medical ninja, she was expected to know how to help the ailing, like this poor soul. But this was a dead end, at least until Naruto returned with Neji, assuming the Hyuuga even agreed to come. She really had no idea what was wrong with this one.

Stepping back over to the desk next to the night-table, she began to shuffle papers around, organizing a mess less than formidable. It was something to do, since she had no idea where to go from here. This strange boy, no older than she, it seemed, had her drawing a complete blank.

As she worked, Sakura continually glanced over at the sleeping face, watching for any sign of change. Would he wake? Would the shielded eyes suddenly snap open in a blaze of rage and dark chakra to wreak vengeance on... no.  
_Come on, Sakura. Now isn't the time to be dwelling on the past._

"You kinda remind me of someone, you know?" She murmured, not entirely sure why she was speaking this way to a stranger, comatose or not. She could feel a lovely little barrage of secrets about to come pouring out and, though she was fully aware of how embarrassed and awkward she would be if she found out he could hear her, she knew she couldn't stop it. It was like therapy on some level, which she probably needed after the last few years. "He's cute, like you... and I guess you must be strong like him. I mean, you're no lightweight. He got caught up in some nasty stuff a couple years ago. Is that what happened to you? Are you running from something? Or maybe you want vengeance too. Maybe someone hurt someone you loved, and maybe you want to hurt them back for it."

She sighed, wishing for things she would likely never have. "Maybe you have a girl back home, wherever you come from, who loves you... and who you don't feel anything for. You should think about that: she'd do anything for you, and how do you repay her? By running away. Yeah, that's real brave." She knew she was starting to sound bitter but the floodgates were open and emotional control was never her strong point. "Real brave, running off in the middle of the night and leaving us to worry and hunt for you. You don't understand how much impact you've had on our lives, on my life. What's wrong with peace, huh? Why can't you just stay here... with us. Oh, sorry. I forgot. You're not him. But you're like him, aren't you?" She sighed again, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and took a deep breath to steady herself as tears began to cloud her vision. "So... maybe you can answer my question. Why did you leave? Why leave it all behind?"  
"Sakura?"  
She whirled, startled to see Naruto stepping into the room from the window, Neji right behind him. The Jinchuriki's grin seemed on the verge of playful mocking, an expression so innocent on his face as on no other. "Who were you talking to?"  
"No one." She blinked the tears from her eyes and forced a smile. "That was fast. Thanks for coming, Neji."  
"No problem." Neji passed Naruto to stand at the foot of the bed. "Is this him?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. I've been trying to figure him out all day but I just can't. So I was hoping you could take a look and-"  
"Done." Neji concentrated and his eyes puffed up, a sight that never failed to unnerve Sakura. There was a pause as he scanned the sleeping body and then, "Incredible."  
"What? What do you see?"  
"His chakra is strange, like nothing I've ever seen. It spreads from the core, specifically from the heart, and that's not all." Neji frowned. "He has two chakras, like a Jinchuriki."  
"You mean he's like me and Gaara?" Naruto's excitement couldn't be mistaken. Whenever he found another host it was like he couldn't wait to make friends. They were kind of like long-lost family members, Sakura assumed, though she couldn't imagine what it must be like to know only eight other people in the world held the power you did, and the monster that went with it. It must have been incredibly empowering, but, as Naruto and Gaara had proven, desperately lonely.  
"It's possible. Maybe this is a host the Akatsuki haven't managed to capture." He looked up, eyes deflating and returning to normal as his gaze turned from his subject of study to Naruto and Sakura. "If Naruto could evade and escape them for this long, it's possible there are others who survived the hunt as well."  
"Whaddya mean 'if Naruto could?'" Naruto yelped. "I kicked your ass at the Chunin Exams and I'll do it again, Hyuuga!"  
Neji didn't bat an eye. "Don't be rash, Naruto. What I meant was that it's possible others have had your luck and maybe your strength."  
Sakura felt a certain amount of exasperated humour to see Naruto puff up at that, suddenly full of pride and hot air. "Yeah, but they're not as strong as me. Nuh-uh – I'm gonna be Hokage!"  
_And a good one, too. _Sakura kept the thought to herself. _You're getting so strong, Naruto. Soon you'll be the best, like you always wanted to be. _ Strange, how times change. When she had met him, Naruto had been the weakest link, the loser, Sasuke's shadow. But now he was a contender, a powerful shinobi in his own right, ready to challenge anyone and anything with that same brash fire she had always known. Annoying: yes. Loud, rude and obnoxious: yes, yes and yes. But in essence, Naruto was just a kind person looking to carve a place for himself in the world and it was that virtue that drew people to him, giving him the best friends money could never buy.

"uhh... Kai..."  
Sakura's head snapped around, staring wide-eyed at the slowly moving form of her comatose patient.  
"Hey, check it out!" She barely heard Naruto's triumphant crowing as she darted to the bedside to lean over the stranger.  
"Can you hear me?"  
"...Kairi...?" He lifted a hand as if to touch her face, but Sakura grasped it before he could, gently feeling his pulse and noting that it had returned from sluggish to normal. He didn't seem quite as pale, either. Apparently whatever was wrong with him was finally beginning to fade.  
"No, my name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Can you tell me your name?"  
His eyes slowly cracked open. Sakura blinked at the pure aqua rings staring back at her; she hadn't been expecting that colour, despite the similarity of his silver hair to that of Kimimaro.  
"Ahh..." He tried to sit up, wincing, and refused the gentle pressure of her hand as she tried to make him lay back down. "Riku. Name's Riku."  
"Well, Riku." Sakura pulled a stool over from its resting place next to the wall and sat next to the bed. "It's nice to meet you, and good to see you awake. We've been hoping you'd answer some questions for us."  
Riku looked around, frowning curiously at his new surroundings. "Where am I?"  
"Konoha general hospital. You were brought here when an Anbu scout found you outside the village."  
He grimaced, grudgingly accepting the facts although the terminology flew straight over his head. "Wonderful..."  
Sakura watched him carefully. Was he from a rival village? Or maybe a rogue? "Is something wrong?"  
He grinned wryly. "Nothing. Just wondering how I'm getting home."  
"Right well... First things first: Who are you? You know, where are you from, how did you get here?"  
His eyes clouded instantly as he tossed up a wary shield. "I'm from a long way away, I think. I don't know how I got here. I could tell you more if I knew where 'here' is."  
Sakura nodded. They could find out more later if they needed to. "Mind if I ask another question?"  
Riku shrugged, but his eyes were on Naruto and Neji, who he had apparently just noticed.  
"Oh, right, sorry. Riku, this is Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Neji was helping me before you woke up and Naruto is a friend of mine."  
Riku nodded a greeting. "Hey."  
"Ok, ok, let's cut to the chase." Naruto was suddenly across the room, right in Riku's face with his trademark lack of manners. "Are you a Jinchuriki?"  
Riku blinked. "A what?"  
"You know, a Jinchuriki – a host for a tailed beast."  
"Err... not that I know of."  
"Then why do you have two chakras?"  
Riku's hand went instinctively to his chest, above his heart. "What do you mean?"  
"I scanned your chakra paths while you slept," Neji interrupted. "You have two sources, both strong but very different."  
Riku grunted. "Figures. Sorry, that's classified information."  
"I knew it! You're a Jinchuriki too! Don't worry, we're cool with that here. I've got the Kyuubi and you probably knew this already, but Gaara, the Kazekage, used to have the Ichibi until the Akatsuki got him. Granny Chiyo saved him. And the Hachibi is-"  
"Naruto!" Sakura practically had to yell to get his attention. "Shut up!"  
"Oh come on! He's not gonna attack us or something – he's one of us!"  
_You don't know that! _She wanted to scream. _He seems nice enough, but anyone can fake it! Are you a ninja or a gullible child? _But she didn't dare say any of this in front of Riku. After all, she knew next to nothing about him and he seemed to be the mysterious type, which sent up warning signals in her head and heart alike. The mysterious ones were always the most dangerous: if anyone had any doubts about that, she would tell them to take a good look at Sasuke, Gaara, or Itachi.

Meanwhile, Riku was running through the few facts he knew as quickly as he could. He was in a new world, that was certain. And the darkness and his light looked like something to them... chakra, they called it? Whatever it was, he knew he could use it to blend in. As long as they thought he was one of them he, and the secret of the multiple worlds, was safe.  
But he wasn't like them, was he? The hyper one was different, and "two chakras" put Riku squarely in the "different" field too. And speaking of the hyper one, there was something funny about him. As much as Riku felt he should have been easily as annoyed as the girl, this Naruto character reminded him strongly of Sora, and Riku found he couldn't be irritated.  
That lack of irritation didn't do anything against Riku's urge to challenge Naruto to a fight. _Must be instinctual... Damn I miss them already._

"Hey, listen," he said aloud, breaking into what was becoming a heated battle of glares and cringes between Naruto and Sakura. "I'm feeling pretty good, so can one of you show me around? I want to see if I can get my bearings."  
Sakura blinked. "But you've just woken up," she protested. "You need rest, and I still need to run some tests."  
Riku shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine." Her sceptical look reminded him keenly of Kairi in those long-ago days when he and Sora would spar on the beaches. Whenever one of them was hurt, they would blow it off as if nothing was wrong. She never bought it. "Seriously, it's no big deal." Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he was surprised to find that the motion made him a little dizzy, but he pushed it aside. _No time for that now... gotta get home. _ Within his heart, Xehanort's Heartless remained eerily quiet. On one hand it was comforting, being alone with his thoughts and feelings, but on the other... _What are you planning?  
_"Come on, lay back down," Sakura insisted, standing and placing her hands on her hips as he rose to his feet. "You look about as weak as a newborn kitten: you're not going anywhere."  
Riku stubbornly shook his head. "Relax, would you? I'm not gonna keel over."  
From the foot of the bed, Neji, looking as blank as ever, turned and strode for the window. "Sakura, Naruto, I'll be going now."  
"Oh, bye, Neji. Thank you!" Sakura called, but he was gone, already leaping across rooftops back toward the Hyuuga complex.  
"What a stiff," Naruto complained. "You'd think he could crack a smile, at least."  
Sakura grimaced and turned her attention back to Riku. He seemed to have gained his balance and now stood stretching corded muscles. She knew a fighter when she saw one; the suspicion surfaced once again: was he the enemy?  
"See?" He grinned. "Nothing wrong with me. Can we go now?"  
Naruto laughed. "I like you," he declared. "Come on, I'll show you around. Ooh! Let's go to Ichiraku and get some ramen!"  
Sakura groaned. Men: they never knew when to quit. "Ok, fine... I might as well come too. Gotta keep an eye on you, or Tsunade-sensei will kill me."  
"Alright! Come on, then!" Naruto darted for the window and leaped out, eagerly anticipating the hot noodles he so dearly adored.  
Sakura grimaced. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath. "Can you follow that way?" She asked Riku. "Sorry, sometimes he doesn't think things through."  
Riku had already crossed the room and was staring out the window, scanning the outside world. "Yeah, I've got this." He stepped up on the windowsill and leaped out, dashing in midair to land on the next rooftop. Turning back toward the hospital, he called back, "Coming? I have no idea where I'm going."  
With a shrug and a leap, she joined him on the roof and led the way to the next. Something told her that whatever happened here, this was just the beginning of something bigger.

* * *

And there you have it. Not too long, but not horrifically short, either. I'd like to think _Kingdom of Kunai _will continue in this fashion, if not with a bit more going on, but for the most part this is a standard. What is not standard is my constant chatter, I promise. XD  
We will be returning to Riku, Naruto and Sakura one way or another, but next chapter will be focused on other characters.

Review if you have time and something to say. Constructive criticism (and the occasional dose of the warm fuzzies) make new segments appear faster. No, seriously.


	3. Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note: ** I started this ages ago but never finished until now. Something about writing Kairi irritates me but I still do it. Go figure. I've also never written any Naruto characters from outside Konoha (besides Sasori) so these ones are bound to be a bit choppy and I apologize for that. All in the name of practice, right?  
Chapter 3 will introduce Sora's part and chapter 4 will bring it all together, most likely. After that the establishment is done so I guess we'll just see how the one-shots go.

This segment came to me while listening to "Chop Suey" by System of a Down... but doesn't have anything to do with the song. I guess sometimes muse just falls from the sky. Enjoy.

* * *

"Riku!"

She shot bolt upright in bed, heart pounding free of her chest in an explosive tempo.

He wasn't there.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing the wild red strands around her face, Kairi slowly attempted to calm her frayed nerves and racing breath; it would do no good to panic over nothing. Had anything good come of panicking when Sora and Riku disappeared? No. Had any good come of interrogating Riku the last time he had left them without a word?

No.

Kairi sighed, biting her lower lip and curling up to rest her chin on folded arms set atop her bent knees. The last time she had seen her oldest friend, it hadn't ended well. It was just that he was so quiet about everything and sometimes he looked so distant... She wanted to help but he was closing her out, as usual. When did "silent and moody" become cool? She wanted the old Riku back, the one who would spar with Sora on the beach at their islet. She wanted the Riku back who didn't keep secrets, whose cocky attitude got him into trouble and then back out of it. She wanted the Riku back who would leap off a cliff if he thought it would help his friends.

_Well, _she thought wryly. _At least the last part's still right._

She reached down to scratch at her ankle and froze.

_What? This isn't right..._

Rather than her cotton bedspread, she suddenly realized that the blanket covering her was a lightly woven, slightly rough thing dyed dark red. A quick glance around confirmed her growing fear: This wasn't her room.

"What...? Where am I?"

Her voice, so tiny in the dusty room, cleared her mind.

_I have to figure this out... Sora wouldn't just give up and neither will I._

She looked around again, this time taking in more details. The bed she was sitting on was more of a mattress on the floor, but it was comfortable nonetheless. Next to her was a clay cup without a handle, full of water. She looked at it warily, wondering if it was drugged or poisoned; she decided not to touch it, thirsty though she was.

There was a rustling, a wooden clatter somewhere nearby. She looked around, but saw nothing. Standing slowly, she rose from the comfortable bed to stand on slightly shaky legs. The cold stone floor chilled her bare feet and she was glad to find that her shoes sat at the foot of the bed.

_So... whoever put me here wanted me to be comfortable, but didn't want to undress me. I guess that's a comforting thought._

There was a certain fear attached to meeting the owners of this house. Why was she here? Had she been kidnapped? And what was that annoying rattling sound? She looked around again, seeing nothing. And yet the sound of rattling was clearly coming from the door. With a feeling of trepidation she slipped her shoes on and crept toward the opening. A slightly rough blanket much like the one on the bed concealed her from the outside; she reached out and, begging her heart to relax, pulled it aside. Staring at her there on the other side of the blanket was a hideous face, glaring blankly with three eyes in a triangle pattern. Dark brown with a ragged black mane, the thing's face was slightly elongated like a horse's and its ratty teeth grinned out from bared lips. Kairi leaped backwards with a shriek, letting the blanket fall back between her and the door. A thought summoned her Keyblade to her hand and she held it trembling in front of her as the shadow behind the blanket began to move.

"S-stay back!" She cried. "I warn you...!"

The thing passed by the blanket with jerky movements and she realized it was made of wood, jointed like a doll.

_Some kind of puppet...?_

It came closer every time she stepped away, forcing her back toward the wall.

"Get away from me!"

It reached out a clawed hand, rickety joints clattering and rattling as it reached toward her face. She gasped, squeezed her eyes shut as her back hit the wall.

_Is this it? Am I going to die here?_

The Keyblade lay forgotten in her hand, all her bravery swallowed by fearful confusion. She could sense the hand right in front of her. Why didn't it strike? Opening one eye, she risked a glance at her foe. It was perfectly still, holding its claws toward her. Opening the other eye, she relaxed a little as she saw why: the monster was holding a piece of paper in the tips of its claws.

"Oh... err... thank you?" She reached out tentatively, releasing the Keyblade, and took the paper. It was rough in her fingers, like everything else in this room. The creature dropped its arm with a clatter and sat staring as she unfolded it, keeping one nervous eye on the wooden beast.

_"Come to the dining hall. The Crow will show you the way."_

The note was unsigned, written in a quick but legible scrawl. She grimaced at it, then examined the creature slouching before her. It was unmoving, unfeeling, and blank, a perfect servant.

"So... are you the Crow then?"

The thing didn't move.

S_ure doesn't look much like a crow..._

"Well, um... take me to the dining hall?"

It rose in a clatter, turning and drifting back toward the door.

"Hey, wait!"

The thing, which she was now sure was this mysterious "Crow" didn't even pause, turning and clattering down the hallway. Kairi ran to follow it, warily watching the dusty stone walls as she trotted along in its wake. The Crow led her to a set of stairs and down into a well-ventilated room simply decorated. It was functional and little else. Sitting at the large, round table was a stocky young man in dark clothes that covered all but his face, gesturing with one hand as he read a scroll with the other. His feet lay comfortably on the table's surface, toes poking through open-toed sandals, and he pushed the chair back onto two legs as casually as anything one could imagine. He didn't look like much, but when he jerked his fingers to draw the Crow in a flash to his side Kairi knew he was the puppet master.

"So, you finally woke up." He turned to grin at her and she blinked to see his painted face. "We were starting to wonder."

"Errr... we?"

"Me and Gaara. Temari's on a mission or she'd be wondering too."

Kairi blinked again, thoroughly confused. None of these names meant anything to her.

"And you are...?"

"Kankuro," he replied. "You?"

"Err.. Kairi."

"Well then, Kairi... care to join me?" He gestured with a gloved hand at the table before him, where Kairi now noticed a bowl of fruit. Her stomach growled impatiently.

"Y-yes, thank you."

As she closed the distance between herself and the table and took an apple from the bowl, she wondered again if the food was poisoned or drugged.

_ One way to find out.  
_

She took a tentative bite and, finding no bad taste or strange effects, began to munch happily on the fruit. Hungry as she was, it was the best thing she felt she had tasted in a long time.

"You look like you're expecting something to jump out at you."

Kairi glanced up at him, curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said: You're on edge, like something's gonna attack you. Wanna talk about something?" It didn't exactly look like the concept of talking about feelings particularly thrilled him.

"No, thank you."

"Oh good." He swung his legs off the table and stood in one swooping motion. "Then let's go see his majesty."

"Sorry?" At this point Kairi was completely baffled and could only trot along behind Kankuro, still holding her half-eaten apple as he headed toward a back door.

"Gaara. The Kazekage. He wanted to see you when you woke up. Interrogate you or something." Kankuro shrugged but Kairi's stomach flipped and her skin turned cold.

"Interrogate me?" There had to be a way out. But when she got out, where would she go? She didn't even know where she was.

"Oh, I don't know. Just come on: don't want to keep the big bad sand monster waiting."

_What the hell is this? Sand monster? Interrogation? Whoever this "Gaara" is, he's obviously some kind of ruler, but what does he want with me? And why am I here?  
_

Her fingers twitched and she rejected the urge to summon back her Keyblade.

_Probably couldn't use it anyway... _

"And here we are!"

The trip had been shorter than Kairi expected: a few strides down a short hallway rather than some hellish trip to a dark dungeon.  
_I guess that's a good sign... maybe?_

Kankuro gestured for her to stop just behind him as they stood before a large wooden door. Extending a gloved hand, he rapped three times on the door, then paused and pounded harder. A muffled call replied from inside the room and Kankuro swung the door open.

"What is it now?"

Kairi peeked past Kankuro's shoulder into the room beyond. It seemed to be a simple room, containing only a round table and no adornments. Several men and women of varying ages sat around the table, but it was the youngest whose attention was focused solely on Kankuro. His expression was cold, she thought at first.  
_Kinda scary... _

Kairi shivered, wishing Sora or Riku were there with her, and wishing –not for the last time- that she knew where she was.

"She's awake, Gaara," Kankuro was saying.

"Ahh, I see," The young one turned back to the older ones. "My apologies, everyone. I must attend to this. We will continue after lunch, perhaps."

As he rose and left the table, taking with him a giant gourd a full two thirds his height, Kairi could hear the older people around the table muttering. Apparently they weren't pleased that this young man was leaving the... meeting? Kairi could only pretend she knew what they were doing.

Shutting the door behind himself, Gaara observed her with cool, unfeeling eyes. She found herself unnerved by the pupil-less ice blue eyes and the dark rings surrounding them. He had no eyebrows, she noticed, and he seemed to be cataloguing her.  
_Like an animal... _She suppressed another shiver. _He's not normal. But I guess neither of them are. _She glanced at Kankuro. _Sora... where are you?_

"So... you're awake."

"Yes. Err..."

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Gaara's smile, the barest twitch of his lips, surprised Kairi. She hadn't expected the expression from the cold-looking man.

"Sounds fair," She replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"Ahh..."

_What can I tell him? Sora and Riku said we're not allowed to reveal the existence of other worlds..._

"A little island. It's a long way away."

"And what brought you here?"

"I, umm, I don't know. I don't remember."

"Strange, but plausible. We'll help you get home."

Kairi blinked. "Is that all?"

"Yes. You were expecting more?"

"Well... Kankuro mentioned interrogation. I guess I assumed-"

Gaara turned his gaze on his brother, apparently irritated, though Kairi couldn't get a clear reading through his oddly emotionless expression, then back to Kairi. The puppet master grinned impishly in response. "No, no interrogation." Gaara glanced around. "This is really a bad place for this. Come with me: we'll get some lunch."

Ten minutes later, Kairi, Gaara, and Kankuro sat comfortably around a small room overlooking the city. From the window Kairi could see that the city was set in the midst of a wide desert and dusted with sand carried by the wind.

_What a strange place... I don't remember Sora or Riku ever mentioning a world like this. With my luck, I bet it's worlds away from Destiny Islands._

"So, Gaara..."

"What is it?"

She hesitated, trying to frame her words. "Where am I, exactly?"

"Sunagakure, in the Land of Wind."

"Oh. I've never heard of it."

"You've never heard of Suna?" Kankuro frowned and leaned forward on his low couch. "What, have you been living under a rock?"

"Kankuro..."

"Come on, Gaara. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"An island," Kairi interrupted smoothly. "Not a rock. I live on an island."

"Or maybe you're from Ame, or Taka. Not Konoha – We'd recognize you."

"Kankuro, don't you usually do maintenance on your puppets around now?" Gaara's dry tone cut through the beginnings of Kairi's next argument. Glancing over at him, Kairi realized with barely-suppressed humour that his expression was equally dry; the Kazekage looked like he wanted to plug his ears with sand rather than listen to the puppet master and their guest argue.

_I guess I'm just as guilty here, really. Oops._

Kankuro grimaced and muttered under his breath, but got up anyway, moving out the door with steps barely avoiding being called stomps. When he was gone, Gaara sighed.

"Sorry about him. He's under a lot of stress. We all are. It comes with the job."

"Oh... it's ok. What job is that?"

"We're shinobi."

"Err... what, sorry?"

If Gaara had had eyebrows, he would have raised one. "You really don't know anything about us, do you?" He shook his head. "Shinobi. Ninjas."

"You're a ninja?"

"Yes. Trained practically from birth."

Kairi could only stare and try to work this over in her mind. Gaara was a ninja? With his bright red hair and coat, he was more vibrant than Yuffie and that was saying something. Of course, his personality was much more subdued than hers, but Gaara didn't look like he would blend in anywhere, let alone be able to attack in stealth. Kankuro was a little better, wearing all black, but those tattoos and the Crow... they were an odd bunch, if the rest of the ninjas here dressed like that.

"That's ... really something."

Gaara chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get you home. There's nowhere in the world we can't go."

"Thank you." Kairi smiled. "That means a lot."

But somehow she knew there was an adventure waiting. After all, that was how these things always went. Someone woke up somewhere strange and proceeded to help save the worlds. Sora had done it in Traverse Town, and Riku in Castle Oblivion; Kairi just wanted to know who the villain was who had sent her here. She really hoped it wasn't Ansem again.


End file.
